


小孩儿

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 在这么个世界，野兽社会，豺狼虎豹，永远比人要多。什么最难得，心口的一点柔软，一分爱意。他们像两株藤蔓，牢牢缠绕在一起，彼此汲取养分，往上生长。





	小孩儿

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：年龄逆转/中篇/R-18

我从地狱来，要到天堂去，正在路过人间。——司汤达《红与黑》

01.

星期四，早上七点整，艾伦·耶格尔颇有规律地准时醒来。他起床是一个力拔千钧的架势，将自己和能大吞活人的被褥分离开。

身为一名不法分子，不必上班，他的生活非常安适。黑手党头目这个宝座，乍听起来有点烫屁股，不过，艾伦坐的是稳如泰山。他每天的工作只有两件，听麾下各个档口的人汇报，其中包括贩|毒、赌|博、敲诈、纵火等大事业，然后根据前来的人物分别流露出嬉笑怒骂的不同神色。油水越大的项目，他脸上的表情自然越和悦。

他之所以能如此安适，不必打杀也无需参与党内之争，还得多亏他父亲和他哥哥。

他爹，格里沙，原本是黑手党家族的一位家庭医生，后来立功，成为南卡罗当地的负责人。不干医生，改行研究化学，专营制毒。捣鼓白面儿的盈利远比搞刺杀活动大得多，他脑袋好使，成为一名枭雄。可惜枭雄往往栽在微末之处，格里沙瞧不起刺杀，五十岁那年，夫妻双双殒命于此。

格里沙的大儿子，吉克，拥有乃父之头脑，且具备更博大的野心。不仅守住了南卡罗的事业，还吞并了整个美国东南部地区的各条线路。有命来挣无福享受，吉克在头目的位子上坐了不到两年就病入膏肓。三十出头的人，须发皆白，看上去老态龙钟。医生们大手一挥，表示药石罔医，直接宣布这位重权在握的先生剩下一年好活。

病来如山倒，吉克再不转移权力，就要身死。他虽然形貌如野兽，但生性多疑，唯有艾伦这么一个宝贝弟弟可供信任。而据他多年观察，宝贝弟弟也不是省心货色。很干脆地，他一拍屁股就开溜，买下一栋海滨庄园安度余生，做了甩手掌柜。

艾伦，便这么顺顺利利地继承了他老子和他哥的事业，而且多亏这二位拼尽全力打下江山，他这位子坐的是毫无敌手、不可撼动。于是他也就如上的比较清闲，简直要闲出屁来。

他起床做的第一件事是先到他这幢三层别墅的地下室训练场里练了一通拳脚。他的动作干净利落，然而是野路子，一齐往下三路奔袭，是至人死地的损招。尔后他才去洗漱外加吃饭。佣人给他把早餐和报纸呈上来。他一面享用，一面展开报纸，两三眼就发现了自己的通缉令。细细地拜读一遍，他挑出来一个错别字，很满意地认为自己是一位文武双全的人才。

这样的生活，他承认，是很有一点无聊的。正在寻思去找乐子，三笠·阿克曼突然给他打了一个电话。

三笠，是他的好属下、好帮手。家族原因，有四分之一东洋血统，人生得顶好看。他俩从小就相识，倘不是艾伦实在无法对女人产生感情，他现在合该已经同三笠结婚。

艾伦年少时候阳光英俊而且比较单纯。三笠曾经很爱他。那时候为了维护他这一点难得的天真烂漫，三笠宁可身为女子的自己大杀四方。挡在艾伦身前，犹如母鸡护崽，兢兢业业。

艾伦敬佩她，看重她，唯独没办法喜欢她。

艾伦喜欢男人。三笠拥有男人的一些个性，但不具备男人的身体，使不得。她多年坚守，却无法改变艾伦的本质，只好放弃。两人起码还能继续朋友关系。

实话实说，三笠认为他不喜欢女人，从某种意义上也是一件好事。按照艾伦目前这个身份，要是爱女人，估摸着得妻妾成群，下猪崽似的，给他生一足球队儿子。她宁可看到他喜欢男人，也不想见他左拥右抱、儿子组成一支大部队。

艾伦也有自己的想法。他以为儿子多了就得闹麻烦，小的时候要钱还好，大了可能既要钱又要命。这么一寻思，做孤家寡人还挺自在。但是，他也不能一生孤寡，死了之后，连个送葬的都没有。三笠，解了他这个忧虑，来为他送儿子。这小崽，倘若是个好种子，艾伦恰好闲的无聊，不介意培养他一番，继承自己的大业。

“你的小孩儿？”艾伦雄踞在大厅里，看到三笠从身后扽出一个小小少年。穿着男孩子的小西服，瘦瘦弱弱的，四英尺半，瞧上去十一二岁年纪。

三笠看到艾伦，原本是很高兴的。因为艾伦长大，虽说阳光单纯不再，但英俊更甚。他的俊很具备男子气概，拥有刀劈斧凿式的深刻五官和璀亮的绿眼珠，身姿像丛林里的一头豹子。

然而他简直是不大能开口说话。一上来，三笠就被气了个人仰马翻。觉着他老大不小了还是那么不识趣，她拉着个脸解释道，“是我本家的孩子，最近那边不是出了事，只剩他一个人。他原本不养在那里，和他妈妈过，所以平安。他妈妈早年外嫁，后来流落街头染上重病，我也是才找到他的。”

“唔。”艾伦对她的言语漫不经心，只仔细瞧这小孩子，和三笠一样的黑头发白皙脸蛋，但骨架和五官又不大一样，更薄更锐利，哪有半点温柔。不言不语地站在三笠身旁，是个活的小瓷人儿。

他看了半天，觉得小孩儿比三笠更漂亮，很具备欣赏价值，心里高兴，招猫逗狗似的一扬手，“过来。”

小孩儿应声过来了，狠狠一口咬在他这只修长的手上，露出一排白牙齿，两侧是锯刀一样尖尖细细的犬牙。艾伦冷不防被咬了这么一口，血立刻渗出来了，他挣开手，唰地甩了小孩一个巴掌。

那张精致的小脸蛋上瞬间现出一件绯红色的五指山浮雕。小孩把眼睛抬起来，他的长睫毛真好看，一眨一眨地，像蝴蝶扇动起两只翅膀。艾伦发现他的眼珠子是蓝灰色的，湿湿润润如同海水，又不一样，大抵是海水结成冰块。不是阴险歹毒，单单只是寒冷。

三笠看到艾伦吃瘪，觉得非常有趣。说这孩子可不是小花骨朵，徒手就能扭断旁人的脖子。是摸不得的一朵花，带刺。

艾伦不觉得他像花，像个小炸药袋。他气得发笑，认为这乃是三笠对他方才失言的报复，但不好和她计较。于是他问，“他叫什么名字？”

“利威尔。”小孩自己答话了，他声音好听，清清泠泠的。还没到变声期，却压低了嗓子讲话，有一点故作老成。

平心而论，这名字取得挺妙，正好是把魔鬼拆开重组。不知得到的是一位全新的魔鬼，还是干脆转了性，产生一位美好天使出来。

艾伦认为无论怎样，利威尔的样貌的确是一位小天使。他看到这个雪玉漂亮的小孩子，还不是一只温温顺顺的小绵羊，心情很愉快，几乎萌生出一点父爱来。

他伸出手去，要拉小孩儿。利威尔恶狠狠瞪他一眼，嫌他的手摸了杯子摸桌子，又猛然想起，方才自己竟还咬了一口。他啪地一声打开这只手，胃里反酸，几乎要呕出来。艾伦不知所谓，觉着他有点疯。

拉不住手，只好改为抓衣角，艾伦扽着利威尔往前走。他个子高，利威尔小，走法别别扭扭。三笠从后边看着他们，觉得有一点滑稽，有一点温馨，露出来一个微笑。

利威尔是万分地不想笑。“你多少岁？”他对艾伦的这句盘问言简意赅地做出了回答，“十四。”

艾伦大吃一惊。认为对于他的年纪来说，利威尔确实有些太矮，应该多喝牛奶补钙。

看到面前满满一玻璃杯牛奶，几乎溢出来，三笠走了，而艾伦在一旁凝望着他。利威尔，气了个倒仰。

不得不说，艾伦这一套教育法则十足糟糕。他带着利威尔上上下下在这个偌大的家里游了一圈，最后发现小孩儿识文断字，那一套拳脚虽说力气不大，可已经很不赖。至此，他感到非常满意，认为利威尔具备文武双全的基础。

他没做过父亲，也不知道该怎么做父亲。记忆中，那个老头子永远浸泡在实验室里，所以他的这一套思路，全凭自己臆断。并且，家里缺少女人，他还要承担母亲角色。洗好澡，艾伦决定抱利威尔睡觉。

艾伦不大懂得去做父亲，利威尔可是一直过着寄人篱下的生活。他以为艾伦不会将他正好八经地看作儿子，而只是个得来的一时新鲜的小玩意。儿子是自己生命的延续，小玩意不是。他是一块好肉加上一个古里古怪的小灵魂，他连他自个儿都不是，是完完全全属于这个粽头发男人的稀罕物件。有的时候，人的概念还真没那么重要。他的母亲沦落为妓，他在一旁看着，他知道自己的优势。

他像一条小蛇一样缠绕上了那个身体。他眼睛里的光是凉冰冰的，他的皮肤也是凉冰冰的，可是不一样。他眼睛里的光是坚硬的，他的皮肤又凉又软又白，像一块羊脂玉，正在因为摩挲缓缓地变热。艾伦想要推开他，可又使不下那个力气，只好任由他在自己身上作乱。他抚摸上了利威尔的脸颊，那上面的指印褪下去一半，还带一星浅红色，有点可怜。艾伦不觉得这是自己的罪过。

利威尔舔吮过他的锁骨。他的舌头灵巧，像猫一样若有若无地滑过去，留下酥麻的触感。小牙齿尖尖细细地磕在上边，有点疼，但是更痒。艾伦被他挑得心头直跳，胯下二两苏醒过来。

他把利威尔扒了个精光。这副身体真漂亮，水灵灵的，一溜儿白，骨架小，纤细得惹人怜爱。利威尔已经从冰凉烧得发烫，他弓起身子，脊背上的骨节也凸出来一点点。艾伦顺着这骨节一路摸索下去，他往里边重重一按，他没想到他这样紧。连一只手指也容纳不下，利威尔的身体绷紧了，有一些颤抖。他愈往里挤，利威尔就抖得越厉害，他感觉到胸口忽然有一点湿。

泪水顺着漆黑的长睫毛滚落下来一滴，又一颗一颗地向外涌，艾伦的嘴唇贴到他的脸上，脑海里头浮现出一分不可思议的耐心，一滴一滴吻去了利威尔的眼泪。然后他站起身，摸了摸利威尔的黑头发，说，“好了，乖乖睡觉吧。”他没开灯，径直往外走去。

利威尔在他身后张开了眼睛。蓝灰色的瞳仁里闪烁着清冷的光，是月亮碎在中间。

也许有一只野兽，也许只是我们自己。——戈尔丁《蝇王》

02.

艾伦觉得利威尔成精了。

或者说，他天生就是个什么精怪一类的玩意儿。是阴冷的、肮脏的潮湿巷子里凭空长出来的一朵纯白小花，貌似柔软、娇弱，还带有丝丝缕缕的甜香气味。倘若要给完整的摘下来，又立刻会被隐藏在黑暗里那带刺的根茎扎出一手血来。

毋庸置疑，对于艾伦来讲，利威尔实在是个好孩子。他漂亮的小皮囊，瘦骨伶仃，手腕脚腕捏住了能给直接掰断。艾伦觉着，第一个夜晚，他要是就这么不管不顾地横冲直撞进去，利威尔早该被他活生生捅个对穿。

有点怜惜的，他当下轻轻摸了摸利威尔枕在他膝头的脸颊。那个巴掌残余的红痕彻底消褪，于是这张面庞就像夜晚湖泊倒映出的小月亮，一触碰便似乎要散去了。利威尔的长睫毛颤动了两下，没醒，喉间发出一声细小的咕噜，又往他怀里蜷进去一点儿。一部《尤利西斯》从两人之间掉落到地板上。

南卡罗的盛夏阳光充沛，此时尚不在雨季，天高气朗，千万道金芒由这栋别墅的四面八方登堂入室，他们成了镶嵌在阳光里的剪影。艾伦搂着看书睡着了的利威尔，小小的人儿缩在年轻男人的怀抱里，乍这么瞧过去，倒是个父子和睦的好景致。

利威尔，十四年的人生里在街头颠沛流离七八载，没系统念过书，学识仅限于认得字，故而对知识很渴求。他读书，艾伦也和他一起读，带着一点对下属和家人从未产生过的爱意和耐心，用他那拿过枪也沾过白面儿的修长手指，划过装订精美的书脊，又抚过薄薄的纸页。这幅画面，倘使叫三笠看见了，必然要大为惊讶。她亲眼目睹，艾伦由曾经那个阳光帅气的小少年，蜕变成现在这么一个六亲不认的狗东西，满以为他浑身上下已经刀枪不入，还具备铁石心肠。

“布卢姆为什么要满世界去找一个人做他儿子？”半个钟头前利威尔从这本厚如词典的爱尔兰名著中抬起小脑袋，眼睛直直望着艾伦。他的灰蓝眼珠真美丽，自然界没有这么一样事物可以拿出来描摹，硬要说就是乞力马扎罗雪山上山脊与冰雪交融处的那么一点，美得恢弘壮丽、鬼斧神工，教人蠢蠢欲动。男人的通病是，爱女人，爱名表，爱好车，爱一切能彰显自己地位的珍惜小玩意。艾伦不爱女人，只爱名表、好车以及种种珍奇。现在，他志得意满，这三样，他都齐全了。

“因为懦弱。他是个蠢蛋，得找来个后代继承他平平无奇的人生。”艾伦的手指穿过利威尔的黑发，头发厚密、柔软，反着漆器似的亮光，他在上面留下浅浅一吻。

“哦……卑微，无能，还有儿女情长？”利威尔仿佛很失望地把书合起来，搁置在洁白小贝壳般的膝盖上，“我想要睡一会儿。”他最近被威逼利诱着每天大灌牛奶，长高了有那么一英寸，然而对于艾伦豹子一样的身形来讲，还是太小。他熟睡的时候乖巧，五官一律放平下来，不再有一股什么力道拉扯着，柔和地排布在脸上，同素日里大不一样。他的凉薄和冷酷似乎是与生俱来的，难免令旁人以为他是个娘胎里就滋生的坏种子，可他到底不是，艾伦知道。利威尔少年老成，精细眉眼间总含着阴郁神采，看上去永远都怏怏不乐，那是经历诸多苦难造就的。偏他又生得像个小瓷人，没办法产生一副面黄肌瘦、状若骷髅的形貌，所以再苦再难也留不下更深刻的痕迹了。

艾伦的心头，被南卡罗这仲夏六月的阳光一烫，汩汩地流泻出情感来，他以为这叫做怜惜。没人教导过他“爱”的具体名目。母亲虽温柔，但身为主妇，不好再充当老师的角色；父亲是影子，不属于家庭的一部分；半个哥哥吉克，性情比较阴险狡诈，估计自己也摸不透这玩意儿。适逢他闲得无聊，就要思考。自小身处的这么个环境，摸枪见血是家常便饭，和上班族编辑报告的频率相仿，野兽社会，争地盘要紧，哪顾得上什么情情爱爱。旁人讲他是“天生的怪物”，讽刺他的无心无情，艾伦自己不这样觉得，俯首在利威尔花瓣似的嘴唇上亲了一口。

他雄踞在别墅厅堂的沙发上，怀里是猫崽子一样的利威尔，他在这七想八想，狗屁门道都没寻思出来，两人的闲暇就给一阵电话铃声打搅了。那头情况紧急，东边港口的一艘货船凭空消失，连带着一批将要运往南美的“私货”。交易欲在一个月后准时进行，该船只原本同码头的几十条船舶别无二致，铁灰色、漆着一点红，无论如何都是毫不起眼，此时此刻，忽生事端。

该状况说大不大、说小不小，约略是手底下有人作乱，艾伦这个黑手党头子当的太年轻，怎么讲都有些于理不合，那几个勾心斗角大半辈子仍无法上位的蠢老头也应该发通火。一艘船的东西没了，没了就没了，艾伦家大业大，格里沙留下配方和工厂，损失的这玩意于他而言是九牛一毛，可惜，他是万万不能忍受有人对他的宝座造成哪怕一星半点的威胁。心里有一点愤怒，他的脑袋转了几轮，最终语调很平静地吩咐道，“我会亲自来一趟。在我来之前，你先照旧行事，不要表现任何异常。”

他妈的。他的绿眼珠烧成黑夜里的坟堙磷火，是两丛幽幽的光，他知道这大抵是个圈套，他还是要以身犯险。他这个世界里的豺狼虎豹，永远比人多，他要一个一个掐住他们的喉咙，教他们热血喷溅、死无葬身之地。利威尔醒过来了。

南卡罗的太阳是光明的、敞亮的、热烈的，他们在一个这阳光永远照不到的法外之地。利威尔看了他一会，没什么表情，接着他从艾伦膝头跳下去，赤脚站在大理石地板上。大理石地板是雪花白，他的脚也雪白，一时分不清界线和归属。“要去码头吗？我和你一起。”

艾伦，近乎是宽容地、爱怜地向他一笑，把他的小脑袋包覆在两个手掌间，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，四目相对，呼吸缠绕，郑重其事地，“好，但是别后悔。”利威尔把眼睛眯了起来。

小孩儿往怀里揣了一把挺进者。艾伦在一边若无其事地整理领带，他没劝他拿枪，他晓得利威尔擅长近身格斗。他小，他灵敏，他看见鲜血毫不手软，割裂皮肤和脂肪的时候就像划开一个鲜嫩多汁的柚子，他在这一方面，有等同于动物的野性——艾伦欣赏这种野性。

带着四位人高马大，但是中看不中用的保镖，搂着个利威尔，他乘坐一辆迈巴赫前往港口。没人觉得他搂着利威尔有什么不对劲。这基本等同于金融大佬左拥右抱的年轻女人，贵妇怀里的名贵宠物，平日里宝贝得紧，关键时刻说扔就扔。只是个物件，自然不重要。

码头不是漂亮地方，缺乏人们想象中可供拍照留念的景致。海风咸腥，空气里可以凝结出盐粒来，脚下泥泞不堪，垃圾和死鱼的零件混杂，四围集装箱犹如鳞次栉比的楼宇，大吊车在其间运作，耳畔是货轮的轰然声响。艾伦与利威尔，仿佛两位衣冠楚楚的，蓦然闯入混乱菜市场的时装模特。

艾伦把利威尔往上提了提，免得他滑下来，像个天底下最宠溺儿子的父亲。利威尔满不高兴，以为这乃是间接嘲讽，遂拉着个脸，用拳头在他肩膀上实行了一次打击。

他们往深处去，两旁陆陆续续走过皮肤黧黑、浑身汗臭的工人。他们叼着劣质烟，互相推搡，大声笑骂，露出黄渍遍布的参差牙齿。利威尔洁癖发作，将脑袋也一并埋进艾伦怀里。

“没来过这里吗？”艾伦啼笑皆非，玩心大起，手指伸过去挠了挠他的鼻尖。

小孩儿被弄的很痒，禁不住要打喷嚏，勃然大怒，开始对艾伦拳打脚踢。此时此刻，变故突生，一发枪响是一声变奏，拨乱了码头上热热闹闹的气氛。世界瞬间给按下了暂停键，一名保镖轰然倒下，周围的全部景象急骤褪色，唯有鲜血浓艳。

枪手是混在那群工人之间的。他也戴着安全帽，穿着肮里肮脏的衣裤，一切全无特别，除去那支手枪。一击不中，他还要再开一枪，他的手臂突然一阵剧痛，他的脸色变了，他握不住枪。是耶格尔怀里那个雪白的、漂亮的、脔宠似的小孩子。一把战/斗/刀，削铁如泥的，背刃也带有倒刺的挺进者，直直穿透了他的小臂。神经瞬间绷紧了，他顾不上疼痛，大脑里的那根弦窍提醒他应该拔腿就跑，他迈不动脚步。他维持着那副眼球凸起，嘴巴大张的恐惧神情倒下去了。

艾伦一手拿着支军绿色的西格绍尔P226，一手还搂着利威尔，冲着他的眉心连开两枪。

一点血珠子，像一滴猩红色的颜料，溅落在利威尔的脸颊上。他的皮肤苍白，血色侬丽，犹若雪地盛开的一丛小小玫瑰，教人动心荡魄。他的眼神是冷的，也是安静的，是彻骨寒风刮过深冬结满冰棱的树梢，灰里头一丝幽蓝流转闪耀。艾伦温柔的，抚摩似的，用一节指腹轻轻拭去了这个血点。

整个世界活络过来了。

兽性也钻进了他的体内，我不知道它是从哪个深渊里爬上来的，钻过鞋后跟、脚后跟，越爬越高，控制了他的声带，使他发出一声野兽春情发动时的叫喊，足以震碎一座哥特式教堂全部折光的彩色玻璃。——君特·格拉斯《铁皮鼓》

03.

老家伙是顶没用的。当然是顶没用的啦，在他们这个杀人放火、倒腾白面儿的世界里边，活得长久而不能待在那尊镶着金边的宝座上吹风，至多也不过是千年老王八一个。

不过嘛，他们自己是意识不到的。人往往不断地流连着、咂摸着那么一点点自身的可怜优势，而对于遍布上下的窟窿眼儿，通常视而不见。这等货色，总以资历为傲，拿年龄摆谱。

晚上七点半，是个茶余饭后闲谈的好时机。在南卡罗的查尔斯顿县，有这么一栋庄园，隐匿在寡薄的黑灰夜色里，平日，就是这么一位老王八精的据点。不过，他可不会自称为老家伙——听起来像个不世出的高人什么的，他把自己比作雄狮，而对于黑手党头目之争屡屡败给耶格尔家族，只是猛兽争抢地盘的一次次失败，他不甘就此屈居人下。现在，冲着父亡兄退、未满三十岁的艾伦，他信心在握，满以为能将年轻的首领一击必杀。

“哈，宝贝儿，这个艾伦·耶格尔可真是大傻蛋。”他一抹嘴巴，下半张脸上都是烤鸡的油渍，继续向年轻漂亮的第四任妻子炫耀，“我把他装着货的船弄走了，在码头上埋伏了人，就这么点小伎俩，他竟然自己孤身去了。我估摸着，该有人来通知我，这小子完蛋了！”

身为电视演员的妻子对奢侈品和金钱更感兴趣，至于权力斗争和丈夫所谓的伟业，她是狗屁不懂，也丝毫不关注。闻言，她只是漫不经心地撩了撩头发，“……哦，听说这个艾伦长得很帅。”然后，她余光一扫，发现他肥白的、一节节箍出来的手指，正在颤抖，她把细细勾勒的眉毛挑起来，“怎么，你怕他？”

“蠢娘们，我怕他个屁！耶格尔一个黄毛小子，三五不着调的，比他那爹和兄弟差远了。听说，嘿嘿，最近还他妈养了个兔子！”他咕咚咕咚灌了一口黑朗姆酒，姿态粗豪，棕褐色液体顺着他下颚和脖子不分明的交界处流进衣领里，“这狗娘养的，不养女人，倒养个兔崽子！那小男孩，怪漂亮，但也他妈的是个带把式的……”

话音未落，一声轰然巨响，“黄毛小子”耶格尔已经揣着他的“小兔子”，身后跟着一支抄刀端枪的黑西装大部队，犹如现代版百鬼夜行，浩浩荡荡，破开庄园那形同纸糊的防御，冲杀进来了。

艾伦行动如风，来势汹汹，下午时分方在码头席卷一遍，收获几颗血淋淋的脑袋，现在一鼓作气，直端老巢——全归功于他那不打草惊蛇的好计策。老家伙不再自比雄狮，双手抓住妻子的肩膀，搂在一处，颤颤悠悠，抖成两摊烂泥。艾伦没工夫管哭哭啼啼的小娘们，大手一挥，指示下属将这块夫妻石分离，逮了老的就要走。

小娘们原本觑觎这位耶格尔先生的英俊，如今当真瞧见了，其皮囊着实绝顶，倘是平时，必定要使出浑身解数前去引诱。可惜现在这么个状况，再英俊潇洒的艾伦都是手提镰刀的死神。她立即闭嘴，收敛声息，化作屋子当间的雕塑，仿佛忘了自己有一位丈夫正被五花大绑。不得不说，她还挺聪明，生死时刻，人们总能爆发出原本不属于自己的才智。

空气里飘荡着食物香美的气味、辛辣的酒味、香水味、汗味，香喷喷、臭烘烘各种物质齐齐混杂，多方交织，融合为一团庞大的气体怪物。利威尔忍无可忍，终于打了一个喷嚏。他人小，而气很足，一个喷嚏震天响，差点把自己崩飞出去。艾伦觉得有点可笑，又有点可爱，拍拍他，往怀里一搂。利威尔恼羞成怒，腾地给了他一脚。

一座废弃工厂就在这栋庄园的十五英里开外，是层层叠叠的葱茏树木中唯一光秃的区块，仿佛一位男士的地中海。怎样说呢，该建筑物先前被用于化学药品的生产，积年累月地向脚下寥阔的土地输送腐蚀性药剂，因此四周不但寸草不生，连飞过的鸟雀都不愿落脚。此时此刻下起了雨，于是夜色黯沉，厚重的云层压顶，风也呼啸了起来，和白昼里的情形是大不相同的。

森冷的风雨，裹挟落雷，犹如颠山倒海的巨兽来袭，包围住这间小小的工厂。艾伦立在正中，面对跪在眼前的肥大身躯，旁侧两溜黑衣的下属，和一个小小的利威尔。他平静地挑起一边眉毛，好像外边山崩地裂都对他全无影响似的，“你还有什么要说的吗？”这虽是个疑问句，但他的语调不咸不淡，成了陈述。

“求求您，求求您饶了我吧！”老家伙挣扎着二百磅的躯壳，看上去就要跳起来，是案板上一条垂死的鱼，旁边两名壮汉立刻压住了他的首尾。“我还……”他垂下头去，呼哧带喘，用一丝气声继续，“我还在您出生时看过您啊……”冷汗顺着前额滑落，一颗一颗结成珠子，或许他自己也知道此言没有任何效用，人总不能记得自己出生时的种种往事。

艾伦向他微微一笑，仿佛是沉吟了一会儿，很缓慢地说道，“不能够。”他长得俊，略略一勾嘴角理应非常好看，然而他绿眼珠里的光线如同两根针尖，残忍而冷漠地穿刺过来，这根本不是一个笑意。“你要除掉我，我反击，是这么个道理。这件事情没有商量的余地。”他转身走开，在此处唯一一把椅子上坐下来。

这个作派，比较粗俗，几乎是大马金刀地往那里一扎，翘起二郎腿。不过，该举动由他进行却是浑然天成，如同野兽捕猎结束，是时候该望着败者休憩一下了。利威尔在一边，神色很漠然，眉心惯常地蹙起一个结。艾伦把他端端正正地拎到怀里头，小孩儿没抗拒，于是两个人叠成厚厚的一个，好像凛冬抱团取暖的两只动物。

利威尔面对他，眼睛盯着他的眼睛，那两块灰蓝色的冰面上鲜明地浮现出自己的脸来。这副皮相，是一个长发的、五官深刻的、略带阴沉的冷酷男人，渐渐地，他又看到了一个眼珠璀亮的、表情老是很鲜活的短发少年，他快要不认得自己了。艾伦把鼻尖抵在利威尔的额头上，擦过他柔软的黑发，叹息似的问，“害怕么。”说完又觉着滑稽，利威尔，可比早先的自己坚强得多，毒花一样，从骨殖间滋生出来，在黑暗里开放。他怎么会怕呢？

“他妈的，耶格尔，你这个不得好死的孬种！”地上哆哆嗦嗦的老家伙化成一堆香草冰淇凌，但这一点也不妨碍他那张涨得通红的老脸上露出狰狞的神情，“你们一家子的渣滓，尤其是你，一个他妈的只知道捅男人屁眼的兔崽子！”

艾伦把脑袋抬起来，利威尔的脸颊贴在他的胸膛上，感受到他衬衫下微烫的温度，那是平稳地跳动着的灼热心脏，一下一下,有力地起伏着。“喔，”艾伦一点头，顿了顿，“那么如你所愿吧。我就是捅男人屁眼的兔崽子。”他这又是一个平平淡淡的，白开水一般的句子。要从其中追寻出再多的情感，是绝对没有了。

很快有人拿上来一杆七英尺有余的尖头桩。这是根俄罗斯铁桦削成的木桩，坚硬、圆润、泛着光泽，除去头部，上下一致粗细——简直是一柄矛枪。

外头的风雨愈来愈大了，如厉鬼哭泣，置身地狱第十八重，黑黢黢的天际蓦然炸开一个闪着亮光的惊雷，发出爆炸般的轰鸣。那瘫软在地的男人原本还在破口大骂，此时此刻，通红的脸面上颜色急骤褪尽，转换为惨兮兮的白，好像一瞬间流干了全部血液。他知道了，是木桩刑。他的嘴大张开，张到不能再张，近乎撕裂到耳根，他用全身的力气发出挣脱灵魂的嚎叫，“不！”然后，他再也说不出话来，脂肪堆积的躯体似乎一下子缩小了，他的鼻翼抽动着，时不时流泻几丝哀泣。

艾伦的手扣住了利威尔的后脑，将他的整个人拥入怀里。小孩儿颈项的一点皮肤又软又凉，是成衣店里名贵的丝绸，在他指端一滑而过。利威尔挣开他的桎梏，转过身来，望着眼前的景象。木桩刑，顾名思义，以一根滚圆的尖头木棍刺穿人体，用铁锤敲击后部，由肛门迫入，缓慢地、笔直地再从喉口顶出。其间内脏血肉一一透尽，整个过程，由行刑初始，及至受刑者死亡，往往经历数个小时，不啻于凌迟。这是个好刑罚，希腊的英雄雷奥尼达斯就死在这上头。它极度狠辣，自肢节的末端伊始，能把身体的一切苦痛唤醒。

惨叫如同夕晖降落时的影子，被拖拽得很长。在场除去那老家伙的十三人，一声不发，晃晃悠悠的灯泡，坠下苍白而摇摆不定的光芒，他们既不惊讶，也不恐惧。败者不能为人，这是他们的规矩。于是施刑的人与旁观的人，都好像对待一只羊羔。或许尚不如羊羔。羊羔可以在炭火上炙烤，撒着浓郁的香料，佐以美酒是一道佳肴，而人不能。

风雨飘摇的夜晚，这间工厂是沧海里一叶晃荡的小舟，艾伦抚上利威尔的脸颊，把他拧过来，觅到了浅淡的小嘴唇和艳红的舌，俯首亲吻下去。

下属们对于各式各样的死亡司空见惯，人体等同零件组装，与其余活物无甚区别。他们冲着木桩之刑可以面不改色，然而艾伦这么个举动，还是教这十一位“死神”大为惊讶了一番。人能够不当作人看，可是上司不能够，这是放在哪里都得实行的法则。他们宁肯自己掉脑袋，艾伦也绝不能缺少一根头发丝儿。

今天下午，他们当场见识或听闻了该小孩儿的威力，已经把他视为一件生化武器或者一只品种不明的珍惜猛兽，要么干脆是地狱里来人间报道的小小魔鬼。故而一干人等全部提心吊胆、战战兢兢，生怕老板的舌头只进不出，如同肉包子打狗，是有来无回。

利威尔没把艾伦的舌头生吞了。他长长的睫毛垂下来，在下眼睑上洒落两片弧形的阴影，眉头舒展开，好像承受不住这么个浓烈的吻似的，溢出一声小小的、柔软的呻吟。艾伦是如此横行霸道，劈斩开他的齿列，就闯进来攻城略地。在这个涌动的夜晚，在此时此刻，风雨的吹打混合着不似人声的凄鸣，他们旁若无人的，互相亲吻彼此。

“他妈的……”

“他妈的你不得好死……”

艾伦结束了这个深吻，耳畔徘徊回荡着连续的、恶毒的诅咒，他听过多少人的谩骂侮辱、临终哀号，他仍旧好好活到了现在，可是，他又忽然觉得自己可怜。有什么好可怜的呢？他生在这么个世界，也长在这里，终不能脱开关系。人吃人，他不将强敌连骨渣子一同嚼碎，被悬吊在火炉上的、被一片片剜下肉来的，就是他自己。

受刑的男人人形已褪，木桩被缓慢地敲击进去，穿过肠道和腹腔，他成了一只拖着尾巴的老鼠。他拿眼白浑浊不堪的、充满鲜血和泪水的眼珠盯住了这一大一小两具重叠的躯壳，“你的皮会被剥下来……四肢也剁开……啊……不得好死……”

倘若咒言比真刀真枪更管用，世间每天大约会因此少掉一半的人。 利威尔张开眼睛，那里头氤氲着刚被亲吻过的、水雾样的朦胧。他对这凄惨的景象无动于衷，他是砖窑烧造的小小瓷人儿，再安放进去一个灵魂。他想，他和艾伦，都如同这片被药剂腐蚀过的森林，身上的每一寸筋络，早给黑暗浸透了，逃不掉、甩不脱。长发的男人把他抱起来，向外走，回过头望了一眼，一颔首，“时间还久，麻烦你们了。”

然后，他们就自人间地狱，进入到雨幕之中去了。

艾伦抱着利威尔睡觉。这是从第一夜沿袭下来的，现在几乎成了一个惯例。在漆黑的夜晚，在这幢三层的旷大别墅中，他们身体相贴，像浩瀚银河里两粒挨得最紧的渺小星辰。

雨仿佛小了一点儿，至少没有阴风敲击着玻璃窗了。艾伦的头顶着利威尔的额顶，外边划过一道惨白的闪电，把昏黑的天幕映亮，他轻轻动了一下嘴唇，再问，“害怕么。”利威尔没说话，单是摇了摇头，细瘦的、属于小男孩的手臂环抱住他。他们的呼吸交缠在一起，艾伦微不可闻地用气息叹道，“我爱你。”

我爱你。他想。可是爱这个玩意儿，到底来的虚无缥缈，不可捉摸，他又想。他们的爱，到底是什么，是亲人的依恋，是情人的抚摩，是滋生在一处的两株寄生藤。什么也没有，什么也都穷尽所有了。

他好像是在那一刻兽性大发，狮子扑食似的，他就将利威尔压到身下。有一股积郁已久的火，从脚底直窜到头顶心，他也如同受刑的人，被这道难以名状的火焰穿透。他亲吻利威尔黑漆漆的头发，亲吻他雪白的脸颊，亲吻他濡湿的柔软唇瓣，亲吻他天鹅似的脖颈。这个高大的，猎豹一样的男人，瞬间成了个脆弱的、不堪的、情感澎湃的小男孩子。

利威尔是一尊通体散发着圣洁光芒的小小神明，是他的信仰，是他的救赎，是他唯一可以毫无警惕搂在怀里的事物。他说，几乎带着哭腔说，“我就只有你。”我在王座上高高地端坐，多少人来朝拜我吻我的手，可是他妈的，他妈的我却只有你。什么也没真正拥有，只有一个你。

他勃起的、炙热的阴茎冲撞进了他小神明的嘴巴里。利威尔跪在他两腿之间，接受着这庞然大物的侵袭。他脸小，嘴也小，两腮都被撑起来。艾伦的性器抵到他喉间，他几乎一下子就涌出来眼泪，反射性地要干呕，他把这恶心感咽回去，一点一点舔舐起艾伦的阴茎。他的舌头是笨拙的、是生涩的，可是舌面上仿佛沾有什么带着魔力的药水，就是这么教人神魂颠倒、如置天堂。他的舌头刮过马眼和上边的沟棱，细小的牙齿不小心磕碰到了龟头，他舔过棒身和两个沉甸甸的囊袋，唾液沾湿了浓密的毛发。

艾伦在他嘴巴里狠命地进进出出，最终拔出来一股一股射在利威尔的脸上。于是他那张巴掌大的、雪白光洁的小脸蛋上，就全是浓稠的精液，汇成几道溪流，向下滴落。他睁不开眼睛，睫毛凝成一缕一缕，他竟没有嫌脏，他对着艾伦说轻轻地说，声音尚带着方才深喉之后的暗哑，“我也是。”我也只有你。

你们看见玫瑰就说美丽，看见蛇就说恶心。你们不知道，玫瑰和蛇本是亲密的朋友，到了夜晚，它们互相转化，蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。你们看见兔子就说可爱，看见狮子就说可怕。你们不知道，暴风雨之夜，它们是如何流血，如何相爱。

雨停了。

TBC


End file.
